rychardes_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Koúnkar
| artist = | grandparents = | parents = | lover = | betrothed = | spouse = | children = | siblings = | grandchildren = | uncles/aunts = | cousins = | niece/nephew = | relations = | affiliation = | orientation = , , , | aliases = | birthDate = unk | birthPlace = unk | deathDate = | deathPlace = | marital = single? | maritalType = | spouse1 = | weddingDate1 = | betrothed1 = | betrothDate1 = | widowDate1 = | deathDate1 = | divorceDate1 = | spouse2 = | betrothed2 = | betrothDate2 = | weddingDate2 = | widowDate2 = | deathDate2 = | divorceDate2 = | spouse3 = | betrothed3 = | betrothDate3 = | weddingDate3 = | widowDate3 = | deathDate3 = | divorceDate3 = | spouse4 = | betrothed4 = | betrothDate4 = | weddingDate4 = | widowDate4 = | deathDate4 = | divorceDate4 = | species = felidæ | gender = female | genderIdentity = | androginous = | height = | weight = | eyesColor = | pupilType = | pupilColor = | scleraColor = | hairStyle = bald | hairColor = | skinType = feels human-like | skinColor = a cheetah-like pattern with muted colors | earsType = cat-like | earsColor = | furType = no fur | furColor = | legType = animal-like | legColor = | tailType = single, cat-like | tailColor = | tailGirth = | tailLength = | games = (50 to 55-years-old) }} The female felidæ Koúnkar (Greek: Κούγκαρ Latinize: Koúnkar pronounced: KOUN-kar, to fit with her personality some new friends she has made named her since she has complete amnesia. The name means cougar, something she did not understand since she knew only a foreign language when she arrived in Thespydna, Hellas Dimokratia.) a minor cast member of and nothing is known of her family, place of birth. At the beginning of the game, her age is estimated at 50 to 55-years-old. Personality Her overriding personality trait is her strong MILF sexual drives. She seems to have heterosexual and xenosexual tastes with bestiality and insectophilia fetishes backed up with a strong submissive stance. Early life Due to her complete amnesia, Koúnkar has no memories of her previous life before staggering into Thespydna, Hellas Dimokratia three years ago. Koúnkar has become friends with the Lávdakos family and formed an intimate relationship with Agape Katsaros two years ago on his 13th birthday. Koúnkar fell in love with Agape Katsaros when she first saw him a week or two after his family moved to Thespydna. Knowing he was not 13 yet she held back her strong love and emotions of Agape. On his 13th birthday, Koúnkar confessed her feelings just to find Agape felt the same. They have been going together ever since in a sexually open relationship. Gallery Koúnkar.png Koúnkar_portrait.png Daz3D asset requirements Hair * Jumbo Side Braids G3F G8F purchased Individual * Rapha G8F purchased No surname Category:No surname No surname No surname No surname No surname